Kid Rubix (Reuben Linaer)
'''Kid Rubix '''or '''Reuben Linaer '''is the youngest member of the New Age Teen Titans. As the New Age Teen Titans (NATT) are mentored by the former titans (Beast Boy, Raven, Nightwing, Cyborg, Donna Troy, and Starfire), Kid Rubix has been taken under the wing of Cyborg. His main power is the ability to create indestructible blocks to use as platforms, shields, or to shoot out of his hands like projectiles. Thanks to boots designed by his deceased father, Reuben is capable of levitation, and glides in combat. History Reuben was born in Bludhaven. He was detained from most of society by his parents because of his abilities. In Bludhaven, meta-humans were frowned upon, mainly because of their corrupt ways within the city. Afraid that his son's influence would shift in the outside world, Reuben was home-schooled and given a proper education, unlike many children in Bludhaven. Reuben was taught how to harness his abilities through the use of a magnetic training system in his father's lab. His father understood his abilities because Reuben had been artificially created in a laboratory before his zygote was placed back in his mother through in vitro fertilization. Reuben was genetically wired by his parents to become the savior the town of Bludhaven needed. The only "friends" Reuben had was his pet dog Roxy. Unfortunately when Reuben was finally old enough to fulfill his destiny, Chemo was dropped onto Bludhaven. This attack wiped out the entire city leaving only a few survivors in it's aftermath. Reuben, Roxy, and others were transported to Gotham out of the city after Chemo was defeated by a group of heroes (Including Bella Nunez). They were quarantined for quite some time, mainly because the radiation either granted them meta-human abilities (Roxy was given the ability to run at incredible speeds and renamed rocket) or effected the abilities already acquired. This effected Reuben by draining his life force whenever he used his abilities. Through Cain Industries' "Make a Hero" organization the survivors of the attack were immediately sent to training. Anyone who refused was arrested and sent to Stryker's Island in Metropolis. Reuben had no choice but to oblige, and became a member of the New Age Teen Titans under the guidance and surveillance of Cyborg. Personality Reuben is a well-educated child. He is somewhat of a perfectionist. Despite his intelligence, Reuben is completely naive to the customs of the outside world. The idea of socialization with a stranger or "friend" is a foreign concept to him. Because of this, Reuben may often accidentally insult someone without purposely meaning to. This leads to many rivals or enemies. Reuben is a firm believer in justice and his country. Reuben wishes to find a cure for some of the world's most deadly diseases, and wishes to become a scientist. Reuben is extremely protective of his dog Rocket. The small pup has super speed, and is trained to be able to save someone as well as defuse less difficult bombs. Abilities Relationships Quotes Paraphernalia